Todo por una venganza
by PillySnape
Summary: Una historia que empieza por una venganza y con el paso del tiempo llega el amor pero has realizado tantos actos malos que es difícil saldarlos
1. Chapter 1

_Olis, soy nueva en esto así que si encuentran errores hágamelos saber._

_Esta historia es totalmente diferente a lo han leído (o por lo menos creo eso), verán a Candy como la antagonista; no daré detalles pero si será muy muy mala. Habrá muchas mentiras, engaño, amor, maldad… en fin creo que les gustara, sin más que comience._

**Capítulo 1 La consecuencias de tus actos**

Llegue corriendo a la mansión, estaba aterrada, tenía un mal presentimiento; lo busque por toda la casa hasta que lo encontré en la biblioteca, estaba con la silla volteada hacia el ventanal, no lo podía ver muy bien la luz era intensa y solo podía ver el respaldo de la silla. Cierro la puerta, avanzo solo unos pasos antes de llamarlo.

**¿Neal? ¿Eres tú?**-no me contestaba esa era una mala señal, volteo la silla tenia una mirada de odio, rencor, enojo; nunca había visto esa mirada en el. Se levanto con zancadas llego a mi, me tomo del brazo.

**¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas, por favor contéstame**\- no dejaba de mirarme, con eso supe que ya sabía todo. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**-dijo el castaño, tenía lo voz entre cortada, sus ojos tenían lagrimas

No pude más mis lagrimas salieron**-Perdóname por favor, déjame explicártelo**.

**¡Que quieres explicarme! Cada uno de tus pasos para acabar con todo lo que quería, eso quieres explicar, por Dios ya no seas más hipócrita**-gritó Neal, sosteniéndome del brazo con cada palabra me apretaba más.

**Suéltame y te lo explicare**-el me soltó y caí al suelo por la fuerza que sostenía mi brazo

**Te lo suplico, déjame explicarlo todo**-estaba de rodillas con la cabeza agachada, no quería verlo a los ojos.

**¿Y para qué quieres explicarlo? Total ya conseguiste lo que querías**-dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

**No seas cruel conmigo, por favor déjame decírtelo todo, por favor…es lo único que te pido**\- dije suplicando con voz entre cortada

**¿QUÉ NO SEA CRUEL? POR DIOS TU HABLANDOME DE CRUELDAD JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR**-dijo gritando

**Por favor…**-dije casi en susurro

**Me das asco, eres una mujer despreciable; me arrepiento el día en que me enamore de ti y pensar que te creía una mujer "buena", ERES UNA MALDITA TE ODIO, TE ODIO**-susurro en mi oído con una voz llena de odio y rencor

Lloraba en silencio, sabia muy bien que me lo merecía, no tenia derecho a su perdón merecía eso y más. ¿Por qué continúe con eso? Estas y muchas otras preguntas me hacía en mi mente; ESTAS ERAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE MIS ACTOS…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicas! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar.

Aclaraciones: en esta historia, los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Mizuki, solo son prestados.

La historia comienza a partir del cap. 114, Albert no puede hacer nada al enterarse del compromiso de Candy con Neil, la Tía abuela no lo deja.

El capítulo anterior fue una pequeña introducción, este es el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste y Reviews por fi para fortalecer mis escritos. Gracias por leer

**Capítulo 2: La decisión **

A veces la vida te da oportunidades para hacerles pagar todo el daño que te hicieron a las personas que te han lastimado.

Estaba sentada al pie del "Gran Árbol", pensando en cual sería mi futuro; recordé cada momento de mi vida, desde que tenía memoria, cuando viví mi infancia en este lugar, cuando fui adoptada por la familia Leagan, cuando conocí a mi tres caballeros ingleses, a Anthony, cuando fui adoptada por la familia Andrew y posteriormente llevada a Inglaterra a estudiar a el Colegio San Pablo, el conocer a Terry, nuestra separación, cuando me volví enfermera y cuando me enteré que Neil quiere casarse conmigo…

Con todo esto llegue a la conclusión que todas mis tragedias y tristezas sucedieron por una sola familia "Los Leagan"; para ser más específica los hijos: Eliza y Neil. Maldito el día en que los conocí, jamás olvidare ese recibimiento; ¡JAMÁS!

Es por eso tome la decisión de hacerles pagar por cada una de las humillaciones, las lágrimas derramadas por sus patrañas y engaños, son los culpables de que el amor de mi vida no esté a mi lado; ellos sufrirán, de eso me encargare. Tengo que vengarme; lo merecen, eso y más.

Se veía a una chica con lágrimas en los ojos pero estas no eran de tristeza sino de rabia, coraje y frustración, miraba el horizonte; con determinación, se secó el llanto y se levantó pues necesitaba comenzar con aquel plan.

Tengo que estar muy cerca de ellos para poder encontrar cada punto débil y poder atacar. Lo que haré será casarme con Neil aunque me desagrada su compañía, lo tengo que hacer, es necesario.

Volvió al Hogar de Pony con esa idea en la cabeza.

-**¡Candy, Candy, Candy!**-gritaba la hermana María. Candy reaccionó

-**Dígame Hermana**-respondió, un poco despistada

-**Te he estado hablando, desde hace rato y no reaccionabas, estabas conmocionada ¿Te sucede algo?**\- preguntó con preocupación

-**No me pasa, solo estaba pensando**-Contestó Candy

-**Está bien Candy**-Se fue la hermana con cierta duda

Candy retomo su camino hacia su cuarto, tenía que mandar una carta a Lakewood dirigida a Albert.

_Querido Albert:_

_Hola ¿Cómo están todos allá? Salúdame a todos._

_Me entere que Neil se quiere casar conmigo, y quiero casarme con él; lo he estado pensando y quiero darle una oportunidad, además quiero ser feliz, tener una familia, hijos; en fin, creo que eso no lo conseguiré fácil aparte de que ya no tengo a mi lado a la persona que yo quería para formar este sueño._

_Lo único que quiero es encontrar en él la felicidad, al parecer ha cambiado, sigue siendo un arrogante pero es buena persona, por eso le quiero dar esa oportunidad._

_Solo te escribía para que supieras mi decisión y pronto estaré en Lakewood para formalizar el compromiso con él._

_Con Cariño Candy._

Sé que esta decisión la tomara por sorpresa pues ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para no comprometerme con él. Lo único que me preocupa es si me crea cuando lo tenga enfrente. Solo falta enviar la carta.

Salió de su cuarto corriendo hacia la oficina de la Srita. Pony, llego jadeando a la oficina.

**\- ¡SRITA. Pony, HERMANA MARIA!, Regreso en un rato tengo que ir a dejar una carta y es urgente que la entregue**\- Grito Candy a todo pulmón y después salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta principal, no les dio tiempo de ni si quiera contestar a los dos mujeres.

-**¡CANDY, ESPERA…!**-grito la señorita Pony pero Candy estaba muy lejos para escucharla

-**¡Hay esta niña!**-Dijo entre dientes la hermana María.

Dos días después de la decisión de Candy, en la mansión Andrew, en Lakewood.

-**Por favor Tía ella no necesita un marido, es más ni siquiera lo aprecia; como la quieres casar en él**\- decía Albert

-**No me importa si lo quiere o ama, lo único que me interesa es que ellos se casen para que nuestras familias se fortalezcan**-lo dijo con determinación

-**Ella no la va aceptar**-contradijo Albert

-**Por eso le tienes que decir que es una orden tuya**-menciono

El rostro de Albert era un poema -**Yo no le diré eso jamás, nunca dejare que ella tenga una vida sin amor y menos que yo tome una decisión tan importante como es el matrimonio**-concluyó

-**Si tu no le dices nada yo lo haré y le diré que es una orden tuya**-lo miro con firmeza

-**No vas a cambiar de decisión, ¿verdad?**-Pregunto con cierto tono de resignación

-**No William, esta decisión ya está tomada **-termino la Tía abuela

-**Ok, le diré, se casara con Neil y que en un mes será la fiesta de compromiso**-dijo Albert suspirando

-**Ahora quiero que la traigas a la mansión, necesito hablar y preparar la fiesta con ella**-le ordenó a Albert

-**Si Tía, en un momento mandaré a George para que la traiga a la mansión**-dijo Albert

-**Está bien William, me retiro**-después de decir esto se levantó y salió de la habitación

Albert se levantó y miró el ventanal que daba a los jardines, pensaba cómo le diría la noticia a Candy; también tenía en la cabeza la cuestión de saber cómo sería la vida de Candy en su matrimonio.

_Perdóname Candy por no poder hacer nada en contra de la decisión de la Tía abuela; sé que no mereces un boda forzado pues has sufrido toda la vida y yo sé que tú crees que en el matrimonio debe de haber amor para llegar a unir sus vidas, tú no amas a Neil podría decir que hasta lo aborreces y eso me preocupa pero te prometo que no dejaré que Neil te haga daño, NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE ALGUIEN TE LASTIME, JAMÁS. Perdóname por favor perdóname, perdóname…_

Se lamentaba Albert pues él sabía que no podía hacer nada con la necedad de la Tía abuela.

Los pensamientos de Albert fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.

-**Adelante**\- dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse.

Entro una mucama, llevaba una carta que había llegado justo en el momento en el que se iba la Tía Abuela.

-**Señor ha llegado una carta para usted**-dijo la mucama y se la entregó

Extrañado Albert la tomo y leyó el remitente, su rostro cambio a sorpresa.

-**Puede retirarse **-la mucama hizo un pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Albert rompió el sobre, tenía ansía de saber que le escribía, nunca imagino que la persona en quien hace unos momento pensaba, mandaría una carta. Empezó a leer lo que le escribía, con cada línea que leía su rostro cambiaba de expresión. Terminó y no sabía que hacer o que pensar, estaba realmente confundido. Necesitaba tenerla frente a frente para comprobar si todo lo que escribía era cierto.

Llamó a George; él respondió rápido a su llamado.

-**¿Me mandó llamar Señor?**\- preguntó George entrando a la habitación

-**Sí, siéntate por favor**\- indicó Albert mientras su empleado tomaba asiento

-**Quiero que vallas inmediatamente por Candy, lo más pronto posible quiero que este en la mansión**\- ordenó el rubio

-**Señor ¿pasa algo con Candy?**-preguntó el moreno

-**Sí y necesito verla pronto; tengo cosas que resolver con ella y son de suma importancia**\- mencionó Albert

Extrañado George miró a Albert, lo conocía demasiado pues con solo mirarlo podría saber que en verdad un problema muy fuerte, y no solo él sino también Candy. –**Inmediatamente me iré a traerla, con su permiso**\- dijo George, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Leagan, estaban platicando Eliza y su madre del compromiso de Neil con Candy.

-**Nos conviene demasiado este matrimonio, porque podremos tener todo el dinero de la familia Andrew**-mencionó Eliza

-**Tienes razón Eliza, aunque odio a la perdona con la que se casará**-afirmó su madre.

-**Eso lo podemos solucionar rápido, solo hay que hacerle la vida imposible, con eso desquitaremos muestro odio hacia ella**-sonreía Eliza pues en su mente planeaba como hacerla sufrir más.

-**Pero no podemos hacerlo tan explícito, es capaz de divorciarse de Neil**-Contestó su madre.

Había un silencio, cada una pensaba cómo sería la relación con Candy, aunque ellas no se imaginaban que Candy les tenía preparada una sorpresa. Ese silencio fue roto por el sonido de la puerta, entraba la Tía Abuela.

-**Buenas tardes**-saludo la Tía

-**Hola Tía Abuela, la estábamos esperando**-Dijo Eliza

La Tía Abuela se sentó en un sillón posterior al que estaban Eliza y su madre.

-**Les traigo buenas noticias**-dijo sin mostrar alegría.

-**Digamos**\- contestaron al mismo tiempo las integrantes de la familia Leagan

-**La boda entre Neil y Candy es un hecho, acabo de convencer a William de ese matrimonio; solo falta decirle a Candy. Comenzaré los preparativos de la boda, espero que a más tardar dentro de tres meses se casen.**\- concluyo

Tanto Eliza como su madre no esperaban eso tan rápido, cada una expresaba en su rostro la sorpresa de la noticia.

-**Tía Abuela, ¿está segura?**\- pregunto la madre de Eliza

-**Por supuesto, la unión entre la familia Leagan y Andrew ****es fundamental para que ambas crezcan, además ustedes, los Leagan podrán alcanzar el mismo renombre que los Andrew. Esta es única razón para la unión. Sé que Neal la quiere para él, eso es una ventaja; Candy se reusara pero no me importa si ella no quiere, se casará con Neal y punto.**-concluyó la Tía Abuela.

Tanto la hija como la madre, pensaban lo mismo; anhelaban el mismo prestigio que los Andrew, pero aunque tal vez no lo parezca ellas se preocupaban por Neal, pensaban que él sería infeliz pues a pesar de todo ellas sabían los sentimientos de Candy hacia Neal, los cuales no son muy positivos.

Había un silencio, las tres estaban en sus pensamientos, la Tía Abuela por fin habló- **Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden a decirle a Neal, la noticia; no quiero que se ilusione ya que este matrimonio será solo un convenio para favorecer ambas familias. Además quiero que me ayuden a preparar la fiesta de compromiso y después la boda.**\- dijo la anciana.

**-Tía cuente con ella, aunque pienso que Candy, se reusara a que nosotras ayudemos en la preparación-** mencionó Eliza

-**Ella tiene que entender que le haremos un favor al casarse con alguien como Neal**\- replico la Tía Abuela

-**Mañana mismo le diremos a Neal la noticia, él estará consiente de este matrimonio**\- dijo la matriarca de los Leagan

Así continuaron platicando de la unión entre ambos jóvenes.

Ya era la tarde de ese mismo día, en el Hogar de Pony, Candy se encontraba jugando con los niños, cuando un pequeño dio un grito diciendo- **Se acerca un automóvil.**-Todos voltearon para confirmar sus palabras, efectivamente era un auto pero uno que conocía bien Candy, el transporte que utilizó meses atrás para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ahora; era el automóvil de la familia Andrew. Llegó a la puerta del hogar, ahí se estacionó justo enfrente de la entrada; salió del carro George, el mayordomo y amigo íntimo de los Andrew.

En cuanto bajo, Candy corrió hacía él pues le inquietaba su visita aunque tenía una idea. -**George,** **¿A qué se debe tu visita?**\- preguntó la rubia

-**Vengo por ti, Albert necesita hablar contigo lo antes posible. No me quiso decir nada al respecto, pero me pareció muy importante ya que después de leer tu carta se puso muy nervioso y preocupado, ¿Sabes por qué está así?**-dijo el hombre

-**Creo saber la razón**\- respondió un tanto nerviosa, Candy

-**Ok, entonces vaya por su equipaje para irnos inmediatamente a Lakewood**-mencionó el hombre

-**Sí, no tardo tanto; mientras entre a tomar un té con la Srita. Pony**-le dijo Candy al mayordomo.

Los dos entraron el Hogar, mientras Candy hacia su equipaje, George platicaba con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María. La rubia solo tardó aproximadamente 10 minutos para hacer su maleta, en cuanto terminó salió a informarle a George que estaba lista.

Se despidió de todos, no sabía cuándo los volvería a ver. Cada uno le deseaba que ella se encuentre bien

El viaje se le hizo una eternidad, tal vez porque estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo decirle a Albert sus planes y sobre todo como lo tomaría. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, Candy reconoció al instante el aroma de la Dulce Candy, con esto sus pensamientos pararon para solo admirar esa majestuosa fragancia.

Llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión, Candy bajo pero en su miraba había determinación, mostraba la misma después de tomar la decisión. Entró a la casa y el servicio le indico donde estaba Albert, el cual se hallaba en su despacho. Candy llegó al lugar, toco la puerta ligeramente; escuchó un ligero,adelante. Entró con mucho nerviosismo.

-**Hola Albert**\- fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Candy. Albert se encontraba revisando unos documentos por lo tanto su mirada se encontraba en el papel. En cuanto escucho ese saludo el rubio subió su mirada y se le iluminó al instante.

-¡**Candy! Que gusto verte**\- contestó muy entusiasmado, se levantó de su silla.

Candy corrió a abrazar a ese hombre que siempre ha estado con ella en los peores momentos y la ha ayudado en todo.

-¡**Albert! Te he extrañado demasiado**\- lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-**Pequeña, no llores por favor, hace tiempo que no te veo y ahora me doy cuenta que has cambiado, tus ojos se ven diferente**\- dijo Albert alzando su rostro de Candy y secando sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Candy se separó y lo miró –**Tienes razón, he cambiado, ahora quiero ser feliz**-lo decía con determinación

Finalmente se separaron y él volvió a su lugar- **Candy, por favor toma asiento, quiero hablar contigo sobre la carta que me enviaste hace poco, me haz sorprendido totalmente**-respondió el rubio

-**Todo lo que te menciono en esa carta es verdad, quiero ser feliz y con él presiento que encontraré mi felicidad**\- afirmó Candy

-**Está bien, aunque te voy a decir algo muy importante; la Tía abuela me exigió que yo aceptará la propuesta de matrimonio que Neal te propuso, aunque no quisieras lo tenías que hacer, porque la Tía abuela no te dejaría en paz, por lo tanto acepté sin tu consentimiento; te confesaré que en un principio me preocupe por ti pero en cuanto recibí tu carta me tranquilicé**\- terminó de decir Albert pero Candy se veía nerviosa.

-**Candy, ¿te pasa algo? Si en verdad no te quieres casar con él, te juro que haré lo imposible por impedir ese matrimonio**\- mencionó Albert

-**No es eso, sí no que… te tengo que confesar algo**\- dudaba Candy

-**No me asustes Candy, ¿qué sucede?**\- preguntó el rubio

-**No me interrumpes por favor, solo hasta que terminé**\- dijo Candy

-**Está bien, comprendo**\- dijo Albert

-**Yo no amo a Neal, ni siquiera lo estimo, pero la única razón para aceptar su propuesta, solo quiero vengarme de todo lo que me han hecho.**

El rostro de Albert era de una sorpresa total y sus pensamientos solo había negación, no aceptaba esa terrible _decisión._


End file.
